<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ничего святого by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333939">Ничего святого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020'>fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Soul Stone (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Покой — это слишком скучно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ничего святого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Загробный мир, представший перед глазами Тони, был откровенно скучен: ни тебе кучевых облаков с ангелами у пафосных врат, ни шумно-пьяной Вальгаллы (или она только асам положена?), ни очереди в распределительный пункт… да вообще ничего. Только бесконечная лужа, стелющаяся до самого горизонта во все стороны, да отражающееся в ней розово-оранжевое небо. И полная тишина кругом. Типа… это и есть посмертный покой?</p><p>Вздохнув, Тони от нечего делать побрёл вперёд. Брёл долго — а может, и нет, времени тут вроде как не существовало, а усталости он не чувствовал. Поначалу гудел себе под нос песенки, какие мог вспомнить, затем развлекал себя, декламируя стихи, цитаты и формулы, приходившие на память. Смолк, когда понял, что начал повторяться. Лужа не кончалась, ботинки не промокали, от оранжевого уже подташнивало, а горизонт был всё так же девственно чист.</p><p>Пока на нём не показался какой-то силуэт. Тони проморгался и вгляделся пристальнее — вдруг почудилось. Но нет, впереди явно что-то темнело, и, обрадовавшись увидеть хоть что-нибудь в своей смерти, Тони побежал вперёд, ни на миг не упуская силуэт из виду. В конце концов, какая ещё опасность может угрожать ему в посмертии? Да и лучше уж опасность, чем… это.</p><p>Силуэт быстро обрёл знакомые очертания, обернулся и удивлённо воскликнул:</p><p>— Тони?</p><p>— Нат!</p><p>Обрадовавшись, Тони сгрёб бывшую соратницу в охапку и крепко обнял. Сейчас он бы обнял даже Ктулху или Джастина Хаммера (впрочем, насчёт Хаммера он, пожалуй, погорячился), но видеть Наташу он был искренне рад. Уже и не чаял ведь.</p><p>— Значит, ты тоже, — грустно спросила Наташа, когда отстранилась.</p><p>— Да. Пришлось, — кивнул он. — Но мы всех вернули. Благодаря тебе. Клинт говорил с Лорой по телефону. Я Питера видел. И Сэма. А Ванда задала жару Таносу, но тот  считерил.</p><p>— Таносу?</p><p>— Из прошлого. Выследил нас как-то.</p><p>Наташа кивнула и больше ничего не спрашивала — не было надобности. Они постояли немного, изучая друг друга взглядами, как в первый раз, а потом, не сговариваясь, двинулись вперёд, рука об руку. Разговор о мелочах, общих знакомых, старых приключениях и былых деньках вспыхивал и затухал. Вода беззвучно плескалась под ногами, а равнодушный горизонт всё так же простирался вокруг.</p><p>— Гляди-ка, что это там? — вдруг показал рукой Тони.</p><p>— Какая-то арка, — прищурилась Наташа. — Давай проверим.</p><p>Арка оказалась чем-то вроде тибетской беседки, по которой бездумно бродила незнакомая женщина. Кожа у неё была зелёная, а волосы в неверном оранжевом свете казались пламенно-красными.</p><p>— Кто вы? — воинственно нахмурилась женщина, стоило им приблизиться.</p><p>Не самый радушный приём.</p><p>— Я Тони. Это — Наташа. Мы с Земли. Пали смертью храбрых в войне с Таносом, если это имя вам о чём-то говорит.</p><p>— Победили?</p><p>— Со второй попытки.</p><p>Женщина вздохнула и даже немного расслабилась.</p><p>— Я Гамора.</p><p>— О, сестра Небулы?</p><p>— Вы знаете Небулу? Как она? — Гамора вперила в них жадный и полный надежды взгляд.</p><p>— Практичная дама с садисткими наклонностями. — Тони помолчал и добавил: — Скорбит.</p><p>Гамора кивнула и даже улыбнулась немного.</p><p>— И Ракета тоже, — добавила Наташа.</p><p>Пока Нат рассказывала Гаморе про её близких, Тони с любопытством разглядывал беседку, то обходя её с расстояния, то простукивая костяшками пальцев столбы: дерево деревом.</p><p>— Можно полюбопытствовать: а давно здесь это сооружение? — спросил Тони, прервав разговор.</p><p>Гамора обвела беседку задумчивым взглядом и пожала плечами:</p><p>— Я здесь очнулась. Это место… с моей родной планеты. Из воспоминаний, я думаю.</p><p>Тони потёр подбородок.</p><p>— Хм. Интересно, как это работает. Потому что не знаю, как вам, а по мне, здесь пустовато.</p><p>— Ну ещё бы, — понимающе хмыкнула Наташа и тоже задумалась, разглядывая беседку.</p><p>— Я бы не отказалась разнообразить обстановку, — согласилась Гамора.</p><p>Начали с малого: Тони попытался представить во всех подробностях любимое рабочее кресло в мастерской, Наташа — кожаный диванчик из гостиной базы Мстителей, на котором было так уютно устроиться с книгой или планшетом. Гаморе на ум упорно лезли качели. Пару (десятков) попыток спустя все трое сидели на своих вполне материальных на ощупь сидениях.</p><p>Вдохновлённые успехом, Тони с Наташей чуть поодаль от беседки восстановили всю обстановку гостиной. Гамора дополнила пейзаж садом, который помнила с детства. На этом она и успокоилась, чего нельзя было сказать о двух землянах: Тони уже воссоздавал мастерскую, Наташа — кухню и тренировочный зал. Арахисовые сэндвичи в посмертии оказались не хуже, чем при жизни. Впрочем, Тони быстро сообразил, что так и чизбургеры можно себе наколдовывать. Смерть от холестерина ему уже не грозила, и можно было наслаждаться вредной едой сколько угодно. Наташа, правда, всё равно задразнила его скорым ожирением и предложила устроить тренировку, чтобы сжечь лишние калории. Тони категорически заявил, что на ринг с ней не полезет, и призвал из небытия две пары роликовых коньков.</p><p>Гамора наблюдала за резвящимися вокруг их «базы» людьми и жевала сэндвич с арахисовым маслом. Что бы это ни было — было вкусно.</p><p>Обустроившись таким образом, они втроём до поры развлекали себя разговорами, едой и привычными занятиями: Тони собирал ботов, Наташа с Гаморой устраивали спарринги и стреляли по мишеням.</p><p>Когда по периметру воздвигнутого посреди нигде дома выстроилась уже армия разномастных роботов, Тони понял, что ему скучно, и собрал мотоцикл, который Наташа тут же беззастенчиво экспроприировала. Попросту — угнала. И уехала кататься. Тони покачал ей вслед головой, глянул на Гамору, осваивающую ролики, и принялся собирать броню. Мог бы и наколдовать силой мысли, но вся соль была в процессе: нужно же было чем-то себя занять.</p><p>Тони заканчивал шлем, когда вернулась Наташа. Вернулась не одна: позади неё сидел Вижен. Тони обрадовался ему как родному и напоил кофе. После смерти даже андроид заслуживал выпить чашечку кофе. А потом Тони взял Вижена в оборот, и они вдвоём стали проектировать «Маяк», как называл будущее строение Тони. Наташа обозвала его Второй Башней Старка и застолбила себе второй этаж.</p><p>Над бескрайними водными просторами высилось уже почти четыре этажа новостройки, когда Тони углядел вдалеке смутно знакомую рогатую фигуру («Говорил же тебе, Романофф, что “Маяк”! А ты заладила: “Башня! Башня!”»). Фигура приблизилась, и Тони замахал рукой:</p><p>— Привет, Северный Олень! А тебе разве не положено быть в этой вашей Вальгалле, пировать среди прославленных воинов?</p><p>— Локи, сэндвич будешь? — перебила Наташа, сияя улыбкой.</p><p>Может, они и были когда-то врагами, но какой теперь был смысл счёты сводить? Да и Тор с Брюсом за пять лет успели все уши прожужжать, как Локи им помогал.</p><p>На сэндвич Локи согласился с опаской. С ещё большим подозрением покосился на бывшую дочь Таноса. Вздрогнул, когда Старк в броне приземлился прямо за его спиной, требуя свой сэндвич честного труженика. Напрягся при виде Вижена, который по старой привычке выплыл прямо из стены строящегося здания. Однако все вели себя так, будто встретили старого приятеля, и в конце концов Локи расслабился. Пофыркал на проектные чертежи, бормоча, что у глупых смертных напрочь отсутствует вкус, и махнул рукой, внося коррективы. Тони возмутился было, но присмотрелся повнимательнее к изменениям и обратно исправлять не стал.</p><p>Приступив к строительству седьмого этажа, уличный лагерь они ликвидировали, оставив только беседку с садом да приставленный к крыльцу мотоцикл.</p><p>Пока выкладывали восьмой этаж, к Маяку прибились две неприкаянные души и пожелали остаться. Тони добавил к проекту пару этажей.</p><p>Заканчивая десятый, они приютили ещё троих. Тони, Вижен и Локи составили план одноэтажной застройки.</p><p>Души прибывали. Башня росла. Вокруг стали воздвигаться небольшие дома, частные мастерские и пекарня.</p><p>Локи зажёг на вершине Маяка неугасимый белый свет, а строительные планы всё росли как на дрожжах. Жителей становилось больше, заговорили об открытии театра, затем — завода, после чего задумались об инфраструктуре, необходимости мэрии и даже взялись составлять Первую Посмертную Конституцию…</p><p>* * *</p><p>Камень души, мирно продремавший несколько миллионов лет, вдруг с неудовольствием обнаружил, что в нём завелась жизнь. Тысячи душ, которым полагалось мирно пребывать в своём посмертном покое, теперь суетились, что-то без конца строили, планировали, даже пытались творить. Жили. Неслыханно!</p><p>Присмотревшись внимательнее, Камень быстро нашёл очаг волнений, потревоживших его вечный сон. Им оказалась небольшая группа недавно прибывших. Все как один — из-за Таноса (знал же, что не стоит связываться с безумным Титаном: сам покою не ведал и другим не давал, великий освободитель, Целестиалов ему в глотку).</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Прекратите это всё немедленно, — потребовал Камень, раздавшись голосом прямо в гостиной Маяка, где Тони, Наташа, Гамора, Вижен и Локи проводили свой досуг за игрой в Монополию.</p><p>Те переглянулись, и Тони поинтересовался, переставляя свою фигурку по полю (едва не угодил в только что созданную Локи корпорацию):</p><p>— Простите, а с кем имеем честь говорить?</p><p>Наташа потрясла кости в руках и бросила их в центр поля, едва не выбив фишку Вижена, которую тот педантично поправил.</p><p>— Я Камень души, в котором вы, смертные создания, имеете честь пребывать.</p><p>— А! Хотите узнать, как мы устроились? Спасибо, замечательно. Хотя ландшафт, конечно, скучноват, да и без смены дня и ночи неудобно. И хорошо бы какой-то инструктаж для новоприбывших проводить, а то пока разобрались, как тут у вас всё работает, я чуть со скуки не помер. Во второй раз.</p><p>Камень смолк надолго.</p><p>— Прекратите это немедленно! — потребовал он снова, стараясь звучать грозно (что спросонья не так-то просто).</p><p>— Вам наш свет на Маяке мешает? Локи, можешь погасить пока? Мы, наверное, уважаемому Камню спать не даём.</p><p>— Запросто, — пожал плечами Локи и хлопнул в ладоши, после чего сгрёб в кулак кости, оценивая ситуацию на игровом поле.</p><p>— Нет, не свет! Маяк прекратите! Всё это прекратите! Жить — жить прекратите.</p><p>— Я, между прочим, за вас, уважаемый Камень, жизнь отдала, — заметила Наташа, пристально следя за движениями Локи.</p><p>— А мою отдали вообще без моего согласия, — добавила Гамора.</p><p>— Меня тут вовсе быть не должно. Я сын Одина, я погиб в схватке с врагом, меня в Вальгаллу должны были отправить, — проворчал Локи, аккуратно выбрасывая кости и довольно ухмыляясь при виде результата.</p><p>— Я искусственно созданный разум, предполагалось, что у меня и души-то быть не должно, — вставил Вижен.</p><p>— Не то чтобы я на что-то претендовал, — протянул Тони, — но сделки у вас, Камней, всё же не выдерживают никакой критики. Особенно на Вормире. Так я и не понял, как это работает: Танос, вот, Гаморой пожертвовал — кстати, Морри, твой ход, — а Нат сама со скалы бросилась, но Камень почему-то Клинту достался. И с Перчаткой нечестно выходит: сперва квест проходишь, пока все Камни не соберёшь, а потом, когда и так уже вроде бы по счетам уплачено, за один-единственный щелчок снова расплата. Я тут встретил пару юристов…</p><p>— Прекратите!!! — взревел Камень.</p><p>Тони поморщился от крика.</p><p>— Что прекратить-то? Я мыслю, следовательно — существую. И раз уж я существую…</p><p>Договорить Тони не успел. Вот только что он сидел в уютной гостиной их загробного Маяка — и вот оказался посреди поля. Знакомого поля возле базы Мстителей. А рядом жмурилась на яркое жёлтое солнце Наташа, озиралась изумлённая Гамора, разглядывал в глубокой задумчивости собственные руки Вижен и вдыхал полной грудью стылый утренний воздух Локи.</p><p>Каким-то чудом они все снова были живы.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Маяк бледнел и рассеивался в блеклых оранжевых лучах, как мираж. Растекались мастерские и пекарня. Растворялись проекты, планы, идеи — будущее. Покойные души возвращались к блаженному небытию.</p><p>Камень души удовлетворённо расправил последние складки ряби на своей безбрежной глади и мирно уснул вечным мёртвым сном.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>